Gears of War Chapter 1
by GearsAddict009
Summary: The Beginning of the second war, Marcus, Dom, and Carmine go out and under to finally finish off the god damn locusts.
1. Chapter 1

**Gears of War**

**By: Harrison Troast**

Chapter 1 – Preparations

"Hell no" says Dom as Marcus and him listen to Richard's Speech. Richard was the dictorial leader of the COG. He was explaining how the locusts are killing us in the war. Marcus was staying still, soaking up every word Richard was saying. Dom was amazed how into the speech Marcus was; it almost seemed as if he's enjoying it. Dom looked around, trying to see how the other COG is reacting to this. Dom was never that interested in these speeches, none of the Santiago's were. He looked over at Cole. Dom smiled. He always was interested by that big guy. Cole was mouthing something. Dom tried to read his lips, he couldn't. He only knew it must be something violent about Locusts. He decided to check out what the rest of Alpha squad is doing. Baird kind of looked like he was bored, just like Dom.

"Dom!" Screams Richard Prescott. "Uh… Yes Sir?" says Dom. "Are you paying attention?" said Richard. "Of course!" said Dom. Dom looked around and realized Marcus was frowning. When Dom saw it he looked down in sorrow. Dom looks up to Marcus. He hates to see him disappointed at him. "Well maybe you should keep you eyes locked on me," says Richard. Dom looks down. "Soldier respond," said Richard. "Yes sir" says Dom. "Excellent," Richard stands there for a second, "I guess that's it."

Marcus walks over to Dom and says "What did you do?" I don't know, I was just looking around really," said Dom. "You know you got to pay attention to those," says Marcus. "Sorry Marcus, I have trouble paying attention to that guy," says Dom. "Well, lets forget about that," said Marcus, "we better get some sleep, were getting a new recruit tomorrow." "Really?" Dom says. "Yep, I heard it's another Carmine," said Marcus. "It's a shame of what happened to the last one." "Absolutely, rest in peace Anthony," said Dom.

************

"Well, where is he?" says Marcus. Anya replies "Right there." Marcus looks off and looks down. "You mean the one that keeps dropping his lancer?" "Ummmmm Yes" says Anya. "Jesus fucking Christ, that's really him?" said Marcus. "Sadly, yes," said Anya.

"Good Morning everyone," said Dom. "Dom, you still have time to sleep" says Anya. "Ah, its impossible with all this shit moving around," Dom looks over at the new Delta squad member, "Who's he?" Marcus says "The new delta squad member." Dom says "Fuck, I'm getting a bad vibe from this guy" "He kind of looks like Anthony," says Marcus. "Yea, he's only his brother, right?" said Dom. Before Marcus had time to say something, B. Carmine walked over. "Are you Sergeant Fenix?" says B. Carmine. "Yea, you must be the new squad member," says Marcus. "Uhhhhh, Benjamin Carmine reporting for duty, sir," says Ben. "Good to meet you, and I hope your ready," says Marcus. "Oh I am sir, unlike my brother was when that sni-" Dom says "Quiet new guy. This isn't a walk in the park, this is real." "Sorry," says Carmine. "Are you ready?" asks Dom. "well, uh first of all…" says Carmine. "Good" Said Marcus. Then Marcus said, "Were Moving out, lets get those Locust sons of bitches."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – On the Road**

Here we are, with Marcus, Dom, and Carmine. They are driving to the digging area. They're going underground, to where locusts are keeping one of their main processes. Dizzy is driving them. Dom is hanging by Dizzy in the driving area. Marcus and Carmine are talking about survival in front. Out of no where they see a huge missile; at least it looked like one. Then they saw a reaver, no wait two reavers. "Here's the moment rookie" says Marcus. "I'm, I'm ready" said Carmine. Dom shouts "What the fuck hit us?" "Hell if I know said Dizzy, but I'm pretty sure you should go help" said Dizzy. Dom runs out to see that Marcus has it under control in the turret. Carmine is shooting his lancer pretty damn well, Dom and Marcus underestimated him.

"Ah crap," said Dizzy. Marcus screams, "Why did we stop!" "Damn engine is burned out, hold on I can fix it," says Dizzy. "Just get out and shoot the hell out of those locusts" Dom says "C'mon rookie, let's go." Delta squad climbs down the ladder and out into the field. The field is very muddy and smells horrible. "Grub hole!" Screams Marcus. Carmine grabs his gun and starts firing. Marcus runs up and launches a grenade into the locusts grub hole. Carmine is surprised to see EVERY single locusts pop out, well, at least pieces of locusts.

Another vehicle stops next to delta squad. Its alpha squad, Baird and Cole. "You guys okay?" screams Baird. "Baird!" Screams Dom. A Locusts comes behind about to kill him, and then Cole comes and chainsaws him in two. "Damn locusts bitches, I take their fucking head off!" says Cole. "Well, oh crap, anyway you guys need any help down there with you vehicle?" says Baird. Baird was always good with technology. No, I think Dizzy's got it, but thanks. Baird and Cole drive off. Three more grub holes open up, and about 5 or 6 locusts come out of each. "Shit, Dizzy! We need to get moving!" screams Marcus. Marcus looks over at Carmine. He seems to have found a sniper and is picking off the enemies 1 by 1. "Wow, rookie, you got the skills," says Dom. "What?" says Carmine. After he said that Carmine got shot right in the arm by a pistol. It was a snub pistol, nothing big. Carmine drops his sniper. "Shit! Owwwwww" Says Carmine. "Marcus! Carmines hit" screams Dom. Marcus glances over and runs to Carmine. "Boys, we got it moving again, get up here!" Screams Dizzy.

Marcus helps Carmine up into the vehicle. "Its not that serious," says Dizzy. It could be a hell lot worse. "Its my fault" says Dom. "If I haven't complimented you then you wouldn't have gotten shot." "Don't sweat it Dom" says Carmine. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, my adrenaline kicked in." Dom sighed and walked outside. Marcus walks up to Dom, "It wasn't your fault, and he's fine." "I know Marcus; I'm just tired of fucking up." Marcus looked at Dom for a second, and then walked away.

**************

He we are, the dig site. Dom and Marcus jump off, Dizzy helps Carmine get off. Dom and Marcus get in their pod, then out of no where a weird looking locusts comes out and attacks Dizzy and Tai. Tai is another COG soldier. The big thing looked kind of like a leader. He had a bow, and on each side of the bow was a mini chainsaw. "Shit get us out of these" sais Dom as him and Marcus both tried to escape them to go help their fellow COG. It was to late they were sent down into the ground leaving Dizzy and Tai to deal with the odd locust. Carmine got his own pod; he needed the space while his wound heals. What is going to happen to Dizzy and Tai?


End file.
